


Нетфликс и недопонимания

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, First Time, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Я твой лучший друг! Почему ты не сказал мне, что планируешь потерять девственность в эту пятницу?— Какого чёрта, Скотт. Где во фразе «посмотреть Нетфликс и заказать пиццу» ты увидел потерю девственности?— Да как ты до сих пор не понял значение эвфемизма «Посмотреть Нетфликс и расслабиться»?!





	Нетфликс и недопонимания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Have Sex Because You Will Get Pregnant...And Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512263) by [jadore_hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadore_hale/pseuds/jadore_hale). 



Вот серьёзно, Стайлз Стилински — это лучшее, что случалось со Старшей школой Бейкон Хиллс. Он был выдающимся учеником. Самым лучшим в классе. Студентом месяца круглый год. Одной ногой в Гарварде. И затмевал всех остальных в своём классе своей неподдельной неотразимостью на ежедневной основе до такой степени, что уже становилось _неловко_. Не хотелось бы ему сглазить, но он был бесспорным кандидатом для произнесения прощальной речи на выпускном. Прости, Лидия Мартин! И он никогда не доставлял неприятностей. Вот совсем.

«ВЫ СНОВА НАКАЗАНЫ, МИСТЕР СТИЛИНСКИ».

О, а он упоминал, что ещё является любимчиком каждого учителя?

Стайлз стоял у своего шкафчика после последнего звонка и хмурился, смотря на слишком знакомый розовый листок в своей руке и задаваясь вопросом, почему мир так несправедлив. Конечно, большинство из этих нарушений были на сто процентов его собственной виной, но в свою защиту он мог сказать, что Харрис сделал два очень неправдоподобных и неточных заявления за один урок; по сути умоляя Стайлза выставить его на посмешище перед всеми. Стайлз просто надеялся, что Гарвард поймёт, какой научно-обогащающей деятельностью может быть отбывание наказания.

— Серьёзно, ещё одно? — раздался голос позади него. Голос, который он _не_ ожидал услышать, поскольку Стайлз был единственным, кто остался в коридоре. Голос, который прозвучал слегка насмешливо, когда Стайлз подпрыгнул и взвизгнул, а затем удивлённо обернулся. 

— Господи! — воскликнул Стайлз, хватаясь за сердце. — Разве так сложно издавать какие-нибудь звуки, прежде чем пугать людей до смерти? Тяжёлое дыхание! Чечётка! Да что угодно бы подошло!

На нелепо прекрасном лице Дерека не было ни капли вины, и Стайлз даже не мог притвориться, что злится. Ему пора бы уже привыкнуть к этому. Дерек любил подкрадываться к нему, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Что имело смысл, поскольку он был конкубиной Дерека. Постоянные прятки оказались важной частью их глубоких тёмных тайных отношений.

Коридоры были пусты, но Стайлз всё равно проверил, в безопасности ли они. Было слишком рискованно, если кто-нибудь их увидит. Дерек был суперпопулярным баскетбольным Богом, и его социальный статус погибнет, если он будет связан со Стайлзом, самым большим неудачником школы. Некоторые даже сравнили бы это с падением Рима.

— Разве ты не должен быть на тренировке? — спросил Стайлз, позволяя прижать себя к шкафчикам, его руки свободно висели на шее Дерека.

— Я могу пропустить её, — пробормотал Дерек, покусывая его ухо.

— У вас же пробы, а ты со-капитан, — отметил Стайлз.

Дерек поднял голову, поджав губы.

— Ты знаешь, я собираюсь бросить баскетбол.

Стайлз посмотрел на него серьёзным взглядом:

— Ты не бросишь баскетбол только для того, чтобы целоваться со мной.

— Но почему? — Дерек надулся, соприкасаясь с ним кончиком носа. — Я решил, что это времяпрепровождение намного лучше. 

Стайлз перестал спорить, когда Дерек поцеловал его, мягкость рта Дерека и соблазнительное ощущение грубой щетины убедили его на раз. Было поразительно, как быстро их поцелуи обострились в эти дни. Как они из скромных и невинных превратились во что-то более страстное и голодное. Стайлз застонал, когда Дерек углубил поцелуй и забрался пальцами под его футболку, его большой палец водил круги по бедру Стайлза. 

Им не стоило это продолжать. Когда они пообжимались на вечеринке в конце десятого класса, то договорились, что это будет только на лето и что они положат всему этому конец, как только начнётся учебный год. Но уже середина ноября, но они по-прежнему не могли оторваться друг от друга, что только усложнит всё в конце, когда всё-таки придёт время расстаться.

— Эй! Мы уже это обсуждали! — извивался Стайлз, когда Дерек начал посасывать кожу на его шее. От чего у Стайлза обычно кружилась голова и он растекался в лужицу на полу. — Больше никаких засосов. Я не могу постоянно носить шарфы в присутствии отца. Он же потешается надо мной.

Дерек издал смешок, но снова поймал губы Стайлза, заставляя его забыть о выговоре, когда он придвинулся ближе и качнул бёдрами, вызывая вздох из горла Стайлза, пока они тёрлись друг об друга. В штанах Стайлза назревала серьёзная ситуация, и ему нужно было остановить это, прежде чем он опозорится.

— Я получил наказание, — хрипло произнёс Стайлз и отстранился, меняя позу и мысленно перенастраивая себя, чтобы скрыть, насколько он был возбуждён. Он в оцепенении развернулся к своему шкафчику, схватил рюкзак и закрыл дверцу, попутно проводя языком по опухшим губам.

Когда он собирался поцеловать Дерека на прощание и уйти, тот остановил его и сказал:

— Погоди, я чуть не забыл, зачем пришёл сюда. Что ты делаешь в пятницу вечером?

— Что и обычно, — сообщил ему Стайлз. — Целое ничего.

— Не хочешь прийти ко мне, мы можем заказать пиццу и посмотреть Нетфликс?

Стайлз поднял бровь. Хоть они и часто виделись, все их встречи обычно сводились к поцелуям на заднем сиденье Камаро Дерека, или в парке, или за трибунами после игры, или в котельной после уроков. Но ходить друг к другу в гости? Это явно что-то новенькое.

— Э… эм… — пытался собраться с мыслями Стайлз, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Хорошо, наверное. Да. Звучит круто.

— Правда? — глаза Дерека загорелись радостным волнением, отчего Стайлз почувствовал себя намного спокойнее. Судя по реакции Дерека, он и правда хотел, чтобы Стайлз согласился, так что, возможно, это не _так_ уж и странно.

Стайлз кивнул, ухмыляясь:

— Ага. Теперь, когда я задумался над этим, то понял, что ещё не успел поинтересоваться твоими телевизионными вкусами. Будет неплохо взглянуть на твои «недавно просмотренные».

Дерек наморщил нос:

— Это ужасный намёк.

— Так потому что это не намёк, извращуга! — пихнул его в плечо Стайлз.

— Скорее всего, дома будем только мы вдвоём, — упомянул Дерек. — У Талии будет её обычный пятничный спиритический сеанс, а шаман Рубена пригласил его к себе на песни и пляски. А моей младшей сестры, Коры, тоже дома не будет. Она организует акцию протеста по поводу легализации марихуаны с несколькими другими детьми.

— Талия и Рубен? — прищурил глаза Стайлз.

— Мои родители. Мы зовём их по именам, — объяснил Дерек. — Моя семья, эм… очень либеральная.

— Звучит круто, — сказал Стайлз и снова забухтел, когда Дерек поцеловал его. — Эй, я, кажется, сказал тебе проваливать. Иди на тренировку, чувак!

— Да иду я! Иду! — Дерек поднял обе руки в знак капитуляции, затем наклонился и чмокнул Стайлза в щёку, прежде чем унестись по коридору.

Стайлз смотрел ему вслед, смеясь, затем поспешно стёр улыбку с лица, когда услышал, как в коридоре появляются другие нарушители. Он закинул тяжёлый рюкзак на плечо и начал изнурительный поход в комнату для наказанных, чтобы узнать, какие страдания ждут его внутри. Однако, когда Стайлз вошёл в комнату, он с облегчением увидел улыбающееся лицо Скотта посреди моря безбожников.

— Я вижу, вы с Дереком по-прежнему не можете оторваться друг от друга, — сказал Скотт, когда Стайлз пробрался на задний ряд и плюхнулся рядом с ним.

Стайлз усмехнулся:

— Да ты даже не видел ничего.

— Засос, — указал Скотт на пятно на шее Стайлза.

— Проклятье! — Стайлз быстро накрыл его рукой. Похоже, избавляться от шарфов пока рано.

— Кстати, ты занят чем-нибудь в пятницу вечером? — спросил Скотт. — Если мама окончательно не посадит меня под домашний арест после сегодняшнего наказания, активировав режим «Больше никакого Стайлза», то приходи ко мне, закажем пиццу и посмотрим Нетфликс.

— Извини, чувак, я не могу, — Стайлз организовывал себе небольшую пирушку, выкладывая пачку «Читос», упаковку лакричных конфет «Твиззлерс» и коробочку сока «Капри Сан». Быть преступником никогда не было так вкусно. — У меня такие же планы с Дереком.

— ЧТО?!

Он перевёл взгляд на Скотта и нахмурил брови:

— Дерек пригласил меня к себе домой в пятницу.

— Для чего?!

— Заказать пиццу… — на этот раз медленнее начал Стайлз, чтобы до Скотта дошло и он не прерывал его праздник живота просьбами снова повторить. — …И посмотреть Нетфликс.

Скотт хватал ртом воздух.

— Какого чёрта, чувак!

— Что? — фыркает Стайлз и берёт пачку «Читос», разрывая её. Он больше не мог ждать. Ему не особо удалось поесть во время обеденного перерыва, поскольку сегодня был Вторник Запечённого Цыплёнка, а курица в школьной столовой просто кошмар. Его желудок урчал, уровень сахара в крови был низким, и он _нуждался_ в этом сырном великолепии.

— Я твой лучший друг! Почему ты не сказал мне, что планируешь потерять девственность в эту пятницу?

Стайлз поперхнулся. Нет, он _реально_ поперхнулся. Кукурузная палочка застряла у него в горле, и он начал колотить себя в грудь и надрывно кашлять, чтобы вытащить её оттуда. Потому что смерть от искусственно напудренной оранжевой палочки? Нет уж, сэр. Не сегодня.

— Какого чёрта, Скотт, — прохрипел Стайлз, резко вдыхая и выдыхая. — Где во фразе «посмотреть Нетфликс и заказать пиццу» ты увидел потерю девственности?

— Да как ты до сих пор не понял значение эвфемизма «Посмотреть Нетфликс и расслабиться»?! — Скотт хлопнул ладонью по лицу, а затем ударился головой об стол.

Стайлз сделал глоток сока, остро нуждаясь в нём после околосмертного опыта.

— Может, мне нужен словарь получше, но разве ты _только что_ не звал меня на пиццу и просмотр Нетфликс? Это значит, что ты тоже хочешь со мной переспать?

— Мы лучшие друзья, так что это правило тут не работает. Но когда я с Эллисон, мы никогда не обращаем внимание на телек. А Дерек не твой друг. Он твой…

— Да Бог его знает, — услужливо подсказал Стайлз.

— И вот ты и да Бог его знает будете лежать на диване и заниматься этим в пятницу. Поздравляю, братишка!

Скотт поднял руку, чтобы дать пятюню, но Стайлз отмахнулся от него.

— Это же тупо. Мы не будем этого делать.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Скотт.

Ладно, возможно он и думал об _этом_ очень часто в последнее время. И под _этим_ он имел в виду потерю девственности. С Дереком. В прошлом году он так спешил отделаться от неё, чувствуя, что отстаёт от других одноклассников, даже от Скотта. Но дело в том, что они с Дереком не знали, кем являются друг для друга. Целоваться и обниматься втихаря было весело, но для Стайлза был велик шанс остаться с разбитым сердцем. Он знал, что у Дерека уже был секс, с Пейдж или Кейт. Он знал, что для него это не будет чем-то важным, как для Стайлза. Но опять-таки, ему _очень_ нравился Дерек, и он не мог представить себя с кем-то другим, кроме него.

— Просто не забудь прихватить с собой презервативы, — подмигнул Скотт. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты залетел, верно?

— Ха. Ха. — Стайлз закатил глаза, проклиная того человека, который сказал Скотту, что тот хоть немного смешной.

***

Стайлз провёл остаток дня, думая о сексе. Что было очень печально, когда пришло время ужинать с отцом позже тем вечером. Его необычайно спокойное поведение обычно было причиной для беспокойства в семье Стилински. Он даже не пытался пилить отца, когда тот проигнорировал полезную и питательную брюссельскую капусту, которую Стайлз приготовил для него. Он знал, что, вероятно, ему стоило начать без умолку трещать, прежде чем отец начнёт допрашивать его и задавать все эти глубоко личные вопросы. Но у него столько всего крутилось в голове.

— Знаешь, мы можем увеличить температуру в доме, если тебе действительно так холодно, — прокомментировал шериф, указывая на шарф в стиле Слизерина, плотно обёрнутый вокруг шеи Стайлза. 

— Я раздумываю над тем, чтобы заняться сексом, — выпалил Стайлз, тут же краснея и опуская взгляд в свою тарелку, отказываясь его впредь поднимать.

— Оу, — ровно сказал шериф. — Так ты поэтому шарфы носишь?

— Я прикрывал засосы, — Стайлз рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд на него и стянул шарф, обнажив слабые отметины на шее.

Глаза его отца расширились, а челюсть отпала.

— Кто эта девушка?

— Парень.

Сначала шериф недоверчиво фыркнул, отвергая эту идею. Но когда он увидел, что Стайлз смотрит на него совершенно серьёзно, то это мгновенно привело его в чувства.

— Как его зовут? — начал разведывать шериф.

— Не скажу тебе. Никогда, — ответил Стайлз.

— Когда ты начал с ним встречаться?

— Летом.

— И ты готов… — Шериф сделал какой-то жест руками, который больше был похож на вождение машины, чем на секс.

— Да. Я готов.

Уголок рта шерифа дёрнулся вверх.

— В шарфе к нему пойдёшь?

Как будто сейчас было подходящее время для ужасных отцовских шуток.

— Да боже мой! Может ты уже забудешь о шарфе и дашь мне реальный отцовский совет!

— А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Про пестики и тычинки? Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я устроил неловкую беседу про безопасный секс? Я знаю, как ты любишь исследовать. Уверен, у тебя уже всё схвачено.

— О. Поверь мне. Ещё как, — уверил его Стайлз.

— Тогда мне остаётся сказать лишь то, что это одна из тех вещей, которая познаётся только в опыте. Ты знаешь, что мой первый раз был с твоей матерью, и мы…

— О нет! Не думаю, что когда-либо захочу об этом слушать! — Стайлз быстро прикрыл уши.

— Тогда мой единственный совет: будь собой.

— Это я мог прочитать и на задней части коробки с хлопьями, пап!

— Я серьёзно. Нельзя быть пассивным в подобных вещах. Убедись, что ты и этот парень знаете, куда для вас обоих движутся эти отношения и постарайтесь не пересекать границы друг друга.

Именно такой совет Стайлз хотел услышать. Потому что он понятия не имел, куда их отношения с Дереком движутся и есть ли вообще отношения между ними, начнём с этого. Ему придётся набраться храбрости и выяснить это. Но Стайлз был готов к этому. Он чувствовал уверенность в этом. Как сказал его отец, ему просто нужно быть собой.

— Можешь предупредить меня, когда это случится? — спросил шериф.

Стайлз кусал нижнюю губу.

— В эту пятницу.

Глубоко вдыхая, шериф вытащил кошелёк из кармана штанов и достал из него несколько купюр, протягивая их Стайлзу.

— Держи, — сказал он. — Чтобы закупить всё необходимое из списка, который ты наверняка уже составил.

— Не такой уж это и длинный список, — сказал ему Стайлз, считая купюры и обнаруживая, что их слишком много.

Его отец покачал головой:

— Всё равно оставь их себе.

Стайлз улыбнулся и потянулся, сжимая его руку, радостный от того, что пришёл с этим к своему отцу и не был разочарован. Он знал, что большинство родителей отреагировали бы иначе, но было приятно, что отец уважал его выбор и доверял Стайлзу.

— Теперь я чувствую себя таким старым, — пожаловался шериф, выбирая в тарелке остатки брюссельской капусты и отодвигая их в сторону, словно ребёнок. Стайлз побалует его лишь на этот раз, но завтра в дело вступит _кудрявая капуста_. — Ты растёшь слишком быстро для меня! Перестань!

Стайлз встал и обошёл вокруг стола, чтобы крепко обнять этого древнего старикашку.

— Спасибо, пап. Ты самый лучший.

***

Неделя пролетела быстрее, чем хотелось бы Стайлзу, и с приближением пятницы Стайлзу всё ещё нужно было многое сделать, чтобы подготовиться. Например, правильно пользоваться презервативом. К счастью для него, тренер Финсток будет учить надевать их на банан сегодня на уроке здоровья. Но что если у члена Дерека не форма банана? Стоит ему попрактиковаться на других домашних фруктах и овощах на всякий случай?

Будучи таким занятым, Стайлз едва находил время увидеться с Дереком. Он мельком видел его в коридорах здесь и там, но они не могли взаимодействовать, когда вокруг было слишком много людей. Стайлз не мог лгать — он начинал скучать по Дереку. Может, он попытается отследить Дерека после урока здоровья. Это в случае, если он вообще успеет на него, потому что, _как и всегда_ , он очень опаздывал на занятие.

Стайлз мчался по пустым коридорам, чуть не споткнувшись о развязавшиеся шнурки, и завернул за угол, откуда уже было видно кабинет тренера Финстока. Он остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, но прежде чем он смог снова побежать, к нему кто-то пристал.

— Твою ж мать! — пронзительно закричал Стайлз, когда Дерек затащил его в пустой класс. — Какого хрена, чувак! Я думал, меня похищают!

— Правильно думал, — губы Дерека впились в его, и он прижал Стайлза спиной к двери. — Хочешь пропустить этот урок?

— Н-не могу, — произнёс Стайлз, тяжело дыша, когда Дерек провёл зубами по его ключице. — Я опаздываю на урок здоровья и не хочу отстать.

— Тренер не сдаст тебя, — сказал Дерек и снова поцеловал Стайлза в губы, прежде чем отстраниться с ухмылкой. — Как и я. Так что занимайте своё место, мистер Стилински. Давайте приступим к сегодняшнему занятию.

Хихикая, Стайлз подошёл к столу и сел, сложив руки на коленях и внимательно наблюдая за Дереком, как идеальный ученик, которым он и являлся.

Дерек встал напротив доски и вытащил карту мира. Взяв в руки деревянную указку, он прочистил горло и начал наугад указывать на страны, вещая:

— Сыны Шотландии! Я – Уильям Уоллес! Он убивает противников сотнями. И если бы _он_ был здесь, то испепелил бы англичан огненными шарами из глаз и молниями из задницы!

— Господи боже, — Стайлз прижал руку к глазам, восхищаясь безупречному исполнению Дереком роли тренера Финстока. Ему было любопытно, как Дереку удалось запомнить все реплики из «Храброго сердца».

— Я вижу целую армию моих соотечественников, решивших сразиться с тиранией! Вы пришли драться как свободные люди! Вы такие и есть! Что вы будете делать без свободы? Вы будете сражаться?

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — умолял Стайлз, не выдержав такого большого количества милейшей придурковатости. Он нежно улыбнулся, когда Дерек завернул обратно карту и взял кусок мела. — Знаешь, тебе не стоит становиться учителем. Ты слишком горячий, никто не сможет сосредоточиться на твоих словах.

— Тогда хорошо, что я решил стать архитектором, — сказал ему Дерек, рисуя сердечко с их инициалами.

— Ты что делаешь? Нельзя это рисовать!

— Почему? — Дерек остановился, поворачиваясь к нему с хмурым видом.

— Потому что! — пропыхтел Стайлз.

Он встал и подошёл, поспешно схватив ластик и тщательно уничтожая все доказательства их присутствия. Дереку стоит понимать, что ему нельзя быть таким безрассудным. Сейчас не время рисковать их разоблачением.

— Эм… — Стайлз кусал нижнюю губу, пока Дерек пристально смотрел на него. — Мне правда нужно на урок и ещё начать штудировать книги. Нужно сделать проект, от которого зависит большая часть финальной оценки.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, хоть на его лице читалось недовольство. — Тогда увидимся после школы.

— Нет, я сегодня не наказан.

— Но ты всегда наказан.

— В последнее время у меня наилучшее поведение.

Дерек фыркнул:

— Даже твоё наилучшее поведение не тянет на хорошее поведение. 

— Ну-у, да, это моя фишка, — сказал Стайлз, подняв взгляд на часы. Если он не поторопится, то упустит свой единственный шанс побороться с латексным презервативом в попытке надеть его на ботанический плод во имя звёздной программы сексуального образования Старшей школы Бейкон Хиллс.

— Верно, фишка… — пробормотал Дерек.

— Ага… — Стайлз беспокойно топтался на месте, ожидая, когда Дерек что-нибудь скажет, чтобы они не стояли и не смотрели неловко друг на друга. Но Дерек решил не идти ему навстречу.

— Э-э… Ладно… — Стайлз помахал рукой и поспешно попятился к двери. — Я побежал. Пока!

***

Было странно, но после той неловкой ситуации в кабинете Стайлз практически ничего не слышал от Дерека следующие несколько дней. Что не могло не беспокоить. В сообщении Дерек сказал, что он в порядке, но Стайлз мог с уверенностью сказать, что что-то не так. На самом деле, у Стайлза был довольно пессимистичный настрой по этому поводу — он был уверен, что Дерек отменит их встречу, пока ему не пришло сообщение в пятницу после школы, в котором был указан адрес.

Подъехав к дому Дерека поздно вечером на своём джипе, Стайлз с удивлением обнаружил, что Дерек живёт посреди леса. Район был изолирован, но тут было тихо и спокойно и действительно можно было обрести связь с природой. Но для Стайлза, который не особо жаловал природу и её жуков, короткая прогулка от его машины до крыльца заставила настораживаться и пугаться за собственную жизнь. 

Стайлз нервно позвонил в дверь Дерека, оглядывая окрестности на тот случай, если выпрыгнет животное, чтобы напасть на него. Он снова позвонил и затем набрал Дереку сообщение, когда прошло какое-то время и никто не подошёл, чтобы открыть дверь. Его надежды рушились пропорционально пройденному времени, которое он стоял на крыльце, в темноте и одиночестве. Может, Дерек ещё не вернулся домой, а может, он забыл или решил отказаться от их планов в последнюю минуту.

Несмотря на это, Стайлз не собирался стоять на пороге Дерека всю ночь жалкой брошенкой. С удручённым вздохом он повернулся, чтобы спуститься по лестнице, но замер, услышав странный шорох, доносящийся из кустов. Это было идеальное место для убийства. Оно настолько отдалённое, что никто не услышит его криков. Но это не остановило Стайлза от надрывного вопля, когда что-то взревело и выскочило из кустов.

— Господи боже, Дерек! Да что с тобой не так-то!!

— О да! — Дерек захихикал и победно поднял кулак в воздух. — Я там полчаса прятался ради этого!

— Почему ты не можешь просто поздороваться, как цивилизованный человек? — нахмурился Стайлз.

Дерек усмехнулся, притягивая к себе Стайлза и чмокая его в губы. 

— Привет, и добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель. Кстати, у тебя на плече огромный паук.

И во второй раз за этот вечер Стайлз заорал во всю глотку. Дерек, этот чёртов засранец, даже не попытался ему помочь. Он просто исчез в дверях, оставив Стайлза паниковать одного. Стайлз отважно стряхнул паука и быстро последовал за Дереком в дом, прежде чем дикая природа нанесёт ещё один удар.

Оказавшись в безопасности внутри, Стайлз разулся и передал Дереку свою куртку, нерешительно оглядываясь. Дом Дерека оказался не таким традиционным, как ожидал Стайлз. Декор можно было описать несколькими словами: причудливый, психоделический и Богемный стиль 1960-х. Было множество ярких красок, эклектичное искусство и красивые гобелены.

Дерек взял его за руку, переплёл их пальцы и направился в гостиную. У него на лице была озорная улыбка, которая тут же вызвала у Стайлза подозрения. Но стоило Стайлзу только войти в комнату, как он сразу же понял, с чем она была связана, и его разобрал смех.

— Чувак! Ты построил форт?! — У Стайлза на самом деле отпала челюсть. 

— Я же говорил тебе, что хочу быть архитектором!

— Что ж, сделано очень круто, — улыбнулся Стайлз, восхищаясь структурой грандиозного форта из одеял, который Дерек построил и украсил множеством подушек и красивыми гирляндами.

— Хочешь, проведу тур по дому? — спросил его Дерек.

— Конечно!

Стайлзу было любопытно, приглашал ли Дерек других людей из школы к себе домой и показывал ли все эти штуки в стиле хиппи, которые нравились его семье. Не то чтобы Дерек должен смущаться своей семьи. Вот совсем нет. Они выращивали кур и свои собственные органические овощи, пытались легализовать марихуану и не стеснялись наготы. Ещё у них была впечатляющая куча компоста, и они были полны решимости спасти планету. Это казалось чудесной атмосферой для воспитания ребёнка, и, что более важно, Стайлз был рад, что Дерек делился с ним этим и позволял увидеть другую сторону себя.

— А это мой тайник, — сказал Дерек, когда они снова устроились в форте в гостиной. Он пихнул большую спортивную сумку с логотипом школы в сторону Стайлза. — Талия держит нас на сыроедении сколько я себя помню. Никаких обработанных продуктов в доме. Я могу есть всё, что захочу, но я по-прежнему вегетарианец. Просто я ужасный сладкоежка, поэтому мне приходится прятать всю вредную еду. Я не делюсь этим ни с кем, так что знай, что ты особенный.

Всё лицо Стайлза покраснело от лёгкого смущения. Честно говоря, ему не нужно льстить. Он и без милых разговорчиков уже на всё готов. Схватив Дерека за толстовку, Стайлз практически втянул его внутрь, забравшись к нему на колени и оседлав бёдра. Он довольно недвусмысленно поцеловал его, не желая ходить вокруг да около. Они же здесь за этим собрались.

Сначала Дерек казался очень вовлечённым, с жаром отвечая на поцелуй Стайлза и водя руками по его бокам. Но затем он отстранился и отсадил Стайлза в сторону, что было полной противоположностью тому, чего он хотел. Это определённо рушило его планы.

— Итак, что ты хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Дерек, выжидательно поглядывая на Стайлза, когда он взял ноутбук и вошёл в Нетфликс.

Похоже, Дерек играл в недотрогу. Либо так, либо он намеренно тупил. В итоге они начали смотреть пилотную серию «Бруклин 9-9». Дерек раньше не смотрел этот сериал, а Стайлз любил знакомить людей со своими любимыми шоу, косвенно проживая их эмоции после первого просмотра. Он определённо считал это кинком и получал слишком много удовольствия, наблюдая за реакцией Дерека. 

Как только они закончили с этим, Стайлз прошёлся по некоторым другим шоу, которые Дерек обычно смотрел. Это были в основном процедуральные драмы: «Место преступления», «Закон и порядок» и «Доктор Хаус». Стайлз поддразнивал Дерека по поводу его «тайной слабости» — просмотру «Чокнутой бывшей» — целых десять минут, но после того, как его заставили посмотреть первую серию, Стайлз тут же сам на него подсел.

Однако, когда Дерек решил посмотреть и вторую серию, Стайлз начал признавать, что он находится в небольшом замешательстве. В то время как было здорово просто лежать тут, жуя суперсекретные закуски Дерека и показывать друг другу свои любимые телешоу, он не мог не задаваться вопросом, когда они, наконец, сбросят одежду и перейдут к важным делам. Насытившись по горло ожиданием, он придвинулся ближе к Дереку, неловко положил руку ему на колено, надеясь, что Дерек — единственный, у кого есть опыт работы в этом отделе, — поймёт намёк и поведёт этот корабль. _О капитан, мой капитан!_

Неудивительно, что старый добрый трюк с рукой-на-бедре сработал. Дерек поставил сериал на паузу и наклонился к Стайлзу, с ослепительной улыбкой легко поцеловав его в губы. Затем он снова переключил своё внимание на компьютер, не обращая внимание на возбуждённость Стайлза и ничего больше не предпринимая.

Стайлз вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Он не знал, что теперь делать. Во всех своих детализированных приготовлениях он никогда не советовался с руководством о том, как нужно тонко подать сигнал, что вы полностью готовы к сексу. Он знал, что Дерек не был асексуален; они говорили об этом однажды. Может, просто Стайлз не привлекал его в этом плане. Что было обломом, потому что Стайлза безумно к нему влекло.

— Что не так?

Стайлз поднял взгляд с коленей, где он теребил пальцы. Он налепил бодрую улыбку и поспешно сказал:

— Ничего.

Дерек наморщил лоб и снова приостановил воспроизведение, меняя позу, чтобы лучше видеть Стайлза.

— То есть, ты вёл себя странно всю неделю из-за _ничего_?

— Нет, — произнёс с запинкой Стайлз, не зная, что сказать. — Да?

Лицо Дерека помрачнело, и Стайлз почувствовал, как у него в груди заныло сердце. Ну почему ему обязательно вечно быть таким неловким!

— Ладно. Давай посмотрим что-нибудь ещё, — он попытался дотянуться до ноутбука, но не успел, потому что Дерек тут же захлопнул его.

Стайлз внутренне съёжился от усилившегося напряжения в комнате. Он не мог поверить, как сильно у него получилось облажаться. Неужели ему действительно нужно было поддаться своим тупым чувствам и всё испортить? Он понятия не имел, что сказать, чтобы это исправить.

— Ты знаешь… — начал Дерек с нерадостным вздохом. — Ты можешь сказать мне, если не хочешь продолжать всё это. Если я тебе больше не нравлюсь, или если тебе это наскучило. Я смогу это принять. 

— Ч-что… О чём ты говоришь? — Стайлз не мог подобрать слова. — Я-я… Я не… С чего ты взял… Я… Я…

— Ну очевидно же, что ты меня стыдишься, — заявил Дерек. — Я понимаю. Я всего лишь тупой качок, и ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели рядом со мной, ведь у тебя в друзьях одни умники. Поэтому нам приходится скрываться, и поэтому ты не хочешь, чтобы нас видели вместе в школе. Но, Стайлз, я не могу ничего поделать с популярностью и с тем, что являюсь капитаном баскетбольной команды.

— _Воу_ , ну-ка погоди минутку… — Стайлз встал, сжимая челюсть. — Это _я_ не хотел, чтобы нас видели вместе? Это _мне_ слишком стыдно, чтобы представить тебя своим друзьям? О-о, просто охренительно! Ведь это _я_ постоянно затаскиваю тебя в пустые кабинеты и прохожу мимо в коридорах! И это определённо _я_ пригласил тебя «потусоваться и посмотреть Нетфликс», что на самом деле означало секс!

Как Дерек смеет делать вид, будто Стайлз этого хотел.

— Знаешь, что, я сваливаю! Я правда считал, что хочу, чтобы мой первый раз был с тобой, но у нас прослеживается явное недопонимание. Так что давай я тебе объясню. Я хочу настоящих отношений, а не просто секса по дружбе! Прости, но я больше не могу быть твоим грязным маленьким секретом!

Не оглядываясь, Стайлз рванул к входной двери и торопливо собрал свои вещи. Он обыскал все карманы в поисках ключей от машины и обулся. Он был полон решимости не поддаваться эмоциям в присутствии Дерека. Ему хотелось уйти круто.

Стайлз повернул ручку входной двери и открыл её, но, прежде чем он успел выйти, Дерек проскользнул в прихожую, проехав в носках по полу, и закрыл её.

Этот мудак улыбнулся, пытаясь притянуть к себе Стайлза, обхватил его за талию и крепко прижал к себе.

— Эй, Стайлз, — усмехнулся он. — Мы только что в первый раз поссорились?

— Отпусти меня, придурок! — закричал Стайлз, отпихивая его. Он не хотел, чтобы Дерек и его мудачество сейчас к нему прикасались. — Ты козёл.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Дерек и с любопытством посмотрел на Стайлза. — С чего ты взял, что я пригласил тебя в гости только для того, чтобы заняться сексом?

Стайлз опустил взгляд на свои кеды и пробормотал:

— Скотт сказал…

Дерек фыркнул.

— Ты до сих пор слушаешь Скотта?

— Да, он же мой лучший друг, — вступился Стайлз.

— А ещё он идиот! — тяжело вздохнул Дерек. — Тебе следовало сначала прийти и поговорить со мной, потому что Скотт ничего не знает. У нас уже «настоящие отношения», Стайлз. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думал…

Стайлз поднял взгляд на Дерека, покусывая нижнюю губу. Дерек сразу же воспринял это как хороший знак и подошёл ближе, воспользовавшись возможностью и поцеловав Стайлза в лоб.

— Я бы не пригласил тебя, если бы ты не был для меня важен. Я никогда никого не приглашаю, потому что у меня родители с чудинкой, но мне хотелось провести время со своим парнем. Мне нравится проводить время с ним, хоть он и слишком много болтает, и мы определённо должны проверить его голову.

Дерек постучал по его виску и рассмеялся, когда Стайлз оттолкнул его руку. Эмоции предали его, и он почувствовал, как гнев тает, сменяясь глупыми бабочками в животе при упоминании слова «парень». Сдавшись, он уткнулся носом в шею Дерека и прижался к нему.

Дерек откашлялся и прошептал Стайлзу на ухо:

— Я бы соврал, сказав, что секс не приходил мне в голову… Ты великолепен. Но для меня сейчас это не главное, и всё произойдёт только тогда, когда ты будешь готов.

Стайлз ещё сильнее прижался к нему и был безмерно доволен, когда руки Дерека сомкнулись вокруг него. Не всем людям повезло иметь такого первого парня как Дерек. Милого, ласкового и красивого парня, который строит прелестные форты, смотрит романтические комедии и совершенно не замечает явных признаков желания заняться сексом. Но Стайлз никогда бы не воспринял это как должное.

— Я бы не стал играть твоими чувствами или слать какие-то завуалированные сообщения. Поэтому, когда я пригласил тебя смотреть Нетфликс, то я на самом деле просто хотел посмотреть Нетфликс с тобой. В общем… скажи что-нибудь.

Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел в захватывающие дух глаза Дерека. Глубоко вздохнув, он признался:

— Всю эту неделю я думал только о твоём члене.

Дерек боролся с ухмылкой.

— Неужели?

— И о том, чтобы делать с тобой такое, за что меня могут арестовать.

— Я не сообщу шерифу, если ты этого не сделаешь, — подмигнул Дерек.

Стайлз хихикнул и кокетливо захлопал ресницами:

— Сколько у нас есть времени до того, как вернутся твои родители?

— Спиритические сеансы могут длиться довольно долго, — сказал Дерек. — Духов сложно удержать.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Стайлз и подался вперёд, радостно напевая, когда снова прижался к губам Дерека. — Тогда у нас полно времени.

Когда люди позже спрашивали его, как он потерял девственность, было приятно, что он мог сказать: «В форте из одеял в гостиной Дерека Хейла, пока его родителей не было дома». Он бы сказал им, что это совсем не было странно или неловко. Что Дерек объяснил ему, что делать, и подарил ему незабываемые ощущения. Поэтому он знал, что любим. Что он особенный. И, что более важно, он последовал совету отца и не занял пассивную позицию в этой ситуации. Он точно знал, кто они друг для друга, и был уверен в их многообещающем будущем вместе. 

— Боже мой, я это сделал! Я наконец-то это сделал! Поверить не могу! Чувак, у меня только что был _секс!!_

— Да, Стайлз, я в курсе, — сказал Дерек, скомкав футболку Стайлза и запустив ему в лицо. — Я тоже там был, помнишь? Ты это не в одиночку провернул.

— Ш-ш! — ворчливо отозвался Стайлз, застёгивая джинсы и натягивая футболку. — Сейчас моя минута славы, не порть момент!

— Дерек, жимолость моя, — позвал нежный женский голос. Это был чудесный голос, такой домашний, заботливый, материнский и… _чёрт_ , похоже, родители Дерека вернулись.

_Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт_. Не в таких обстоятельствах Стайлзу бы хотелось познакомиться с родителями своего первого в жизни парня. Особенно не после того, как они… _Проклятье!_ Стайлз залез обратно в форт, лихорадочно проверяя, нормально ли он оделся, нет ли на нём одежды, натянутой задом наперёд или вообще расстёгнутой. Он был уверен, что у большинства родителей рентгеновское зрение. По крайней мере у его отца так точно, поэтому ему никогда ничего не сходит с рук. Что если родители Дерека увидят на нём секс или что-нибудь ещё, и тогда это навсегда разрушит его шансы на хорошее первое впечатление. 

Стайлз не дышал всё то время, пока они слушали шаги, приближающиеся к форту. Затем он запоздало сообразил, что сам одет нормально, а вот Дерек по-прежнему был без футболки. Только он собирался сказать об этом Дереку, попутно нащупывая, где может находиться его футболка, как Дерек просто выбрался из форта и встал, чтобы поприветствовать своих родителей _полу-чёрт-его-дери-голым_.

У родителей Дерека не займёт много времени, чтобы сложить два и два, если Стайлз сейчас тоже вылезет из форта, поэтому он смирился с тем, что останется тут жить, навечно прячась. Чёртов Дерек. Ему обязательно быть таким дерзким?

— Талия, — услышал он, как Дерек поприветствовал свою мать, что показалось ему немного странным. Он знал, что с его отцом такое бы не прокатило.

— Что это, Дерек? — спросила Талия, её голос был таким причудливым и беззаботным. — Как красиво! Я вижу, ты выпускаешь наружу свой внутренний творческий потенциал! 

Он услышал, как Дерек фыркнул, прежде чем спросить:

— Как прошёл сеанс?

— Чудесно. Бабуля Линабель передавала привет, — сказала ему Талия. — Она хочет, чтобы в следующий раз ты тоже пошёл, чтобы обсудить твою личную жизнь. Она сказала, что ты с кем-то втайне встречаешься. Это правда?

Ну конечно же Стайлз не смог сдержать удивлённого вздоха, услышав, что бабушка Дерека по материнской линии знает об их тайных отношениях. Это было реально странно и паранормально, так что никто не может винить его в том, что он не смог скрыть своего шока перед лицом таких-то открытий. К сожалению, этот крошечный, тихий, совсем не драматичный вздох выдал точное местонахождение Стайлза. _Отмена. Отмена. Отмена._

— У тебя там кто-то есть? — услышал он, как спросил другой голос, который был намного глубже, чем у Дерека. Определённо его отец.

— Нет, Рубен, — ответил Дерек, почти не прикладывая усилий для лжи, и, конечно же, его родители засомневались. 

— Кого ты прячешь в своём маленьком вигваме, Дерек? — спросила Талия. Когда Дерек не ответил, она настояла: — Покажи своего гостя, сейчас же.

Дерек фыркнул, присев у входа в форт, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться Стайлзу, уговаривая его выйти из укрытия, словно он был испуганным животным.

— Всё хорошо. Их не волнует то, что волнует обычных родителей.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, затем выдохнул, вылез из форта и встал с дрожащими коленями. Он слепо протянул руку для рукопожатия, его лицо горело, когда он уставился в пол, изо всех сил пытаясь следить за своими манерами, которых, по правде говоря, у него не было.

— Эм, здравствуйте… миссис Хейл, мистер Хейл.

Хоть Дерек и неоднократно говорил ему, что его родители настоящие хиппи, Стайлз до этого момента не верил ему. И теперь, когда он увидел это своими глазами, он понял, что со стороны Дерека не было никакого преувеличения. Что его родители были определённо эксцентричны. 

Единственное, что его потрясло, так это насколько Дерек похож на свою мать, обладающую красивыми карими глазами. По правде говоря, она даже не выглядела как мама, такая юная на вид. Отец Дерека, должно быть, очень красивый мужчина, раз заполучил такую великолепную жену. Хотя Стайлз не мог быть уверенным в это на сто процентов, потому что он не мог _толком_ разглядеть лицо Рубена. Его длинные, лохматые светло-каштановые волосы и густая борода всё закрывали, кроме белоснежных зубов. Может быть, Талия влюбилась в его живое чувство стиля, потому что он определённо отлично смотрелся в этих цветочных брюках клёш.

— Нет нужды быть таким официальным, любовь моя, — сказала Талия, делая шаг вперёд и беря Стайлза за руку. — Мы просто Талия и Рубен. А кто ты?

— Стайлз, — нервно произнёс он, приготовившись произнести свою обычную речь, чтобы объяснить смысл своего странного прозвища.

Талия ахнула, её глаза загорелись.

— Ох, боже, какое удивительно оригинальное и творческое имя!

— В самом деле! — присоединился к разговору Рубен, поглаживая бороду.

В общем, родители Дерека были до нелепости милыми людьми. Слишком милыми даже для сложившейся ситуации. Стайлз почувствовал такое облегчение от того, что родители Дерека не возненавидели его, что начал бессвязно болтать, пока они вели непринуждённый разговор. В отличие от большинства людей, которым когда-либо приходилось терпеть болтовню Стайлза, Талия и Рубен, казалось, были не против, не подавая признаков того, что они были раздражены или хотели, чтобы он заткнулся, и проявляли настоящий интерес и пытались узнать его лучше.

Они старались многое обсудить, прежде чем перешли к главной теме. Талия и Рубен хотели знать как можно больше о нём и Дереке. Как они познакомились. Когда они впервые поняли, что нравятся друг другу. И т.д. и т.п.

Чем больше они спрашивали, тем сильнее заливался краской Стайлз, и Талия взяла его за руку, сказав:

— Не смущайся, дитя луны. Занятие любовью – это естественный и прекрасный акт, который только высмеивается обществом и его нелепыми архаичным определениями термина «распущенность». Слово «девственность» не только превращает людей в товар и заставляет чувствовать себя испорченными, но и увековечивает гетеронормативный миф о том, что половой член должен войти во влагалище, что полностью стирает опыт квиров и транссексуалов. Я надеялась, что в школах будут более прогрессивные учения по этому предмету, но, видимо, нет.

Она отпустила руку Стайлза, нежно сжав, и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— В сущности, я пытаюсь сказать, что, дорогой, это всё чушь собачья. Так что перестань так часто об этом думать.

— О… эм… круто, — пробормотал Стайлз, посмотрев на Дерека как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить его смех над ошеломлённым ответом Стайлза. У Стайлза просто не было слов. Этот мир был бы намного лучше, если бы Талия Хейл была президентом и все бы следовали её мудрости.

Рубен спросил:

— Так, а вы двое предохранялись? Мы же не хотим, чтобы Стайлз забеременел, правда?

— Ха. Ха. Ты такой смешной, Рубен, — сухо произнёс Дерек, закатив глаза, а Рубен громко засмеялся. Похоже, хиппи-отцы тоже не застрахованы от ужасных отцовских шуток. — В любом случае, Стайлз уже собирается домой.

— Что! Почему? — нахмурилась Талия.

— Потому что вы смущаете меня, ребята, и я не хочу, чтобы вы его отпугнули, — сказал им Дерек, быстро подталкивая Стайлза к выходу, пока он неловко запинался о собственные ноги.

— Ох, опять это! — фыркнула Талия. — Серьёзно, дорогой, когда ты уже это перерастёшь. Позволь мне хотя бы подарить ему один из моих самодельных ловцов снов! Подождите здесь!

Дерек опустил голову и сжал пальцами переносицу. Стайлз улыбнулся тому, как легко Дерек расстраивался из-за своих расслабленных и таких спокойных родителей. Он был очень польщён, что Дерек дал ему шанс познакомиться с ними, и он определённо уговорит Талию показать ему все неловкие детские фотографии Дерека в следующий раз, когда придёт сюда.

— Дерек _Эндрю_ Хейл! — резко крикнула Талия из другой комнаты.

_Эндрю_. Второе имя Дерека – Эндрю. Какая прелесть! Дереку оно явно особо прелестным не казалось, поскольку, услышав его, он тут же побледнел.

Талия вернулась в комнату с ловцом снов и чем-то ещё в руках. Она протянула это Дереку, что оказалось его спортивной сумкой, и крикнула:

— Что всё это значит, Дерек! Ты ел эти ядовитые лакомства? Конфеты?! Чипсы?! Неужели ты не читал обо всех вредных искусственных консервантах, которые ты потребляешь в свой молодой растущий организм?!

— Уф, Талия, — застонал Дерек, потянувшись за сумкой, и нахмурился, когда она убрала её.

Талия оглянулась через плечо и спросила:

— Рубен, что делают родители в кино, когда запирают своих детей в их комнатах на две недели?

— Не совсем уверен, дорогая, — сказал Рубен, задумчиво поглаживая бороду. — Кажется, это называется посадить под домашний арест.

— Да, точно! — Талия повернулась к Дереку и сурово ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Вот вы где, молодой человек! Под домашним арестом! И я всё это выброшу!

Повернувшись к Стайлзу, Талия расплылась в яркой и дружелюбной улыбке, протянув ему ловец снов, и крепко обняла. 

— Так приятно было с тобой познакомиться, Стайлз. Приходи к нам в любое время.

— Не волнуйся, сынок, — прошептал Рубен, когда Талия вышла из комнаты, успокаивающе похлопав Дерека по спине, прежде чем последовать за женой. — Я утащу их, когда она отвернётся. Я _жуть_ как хочу Reese’s Pieces!

Как только его родители ушли, Дерек тут же взял Стайлза за руку и силком _вытянул_ его из дома, вероятно, с целью держать Стайлза как можно дальше от своей сумасшедшей семьи хиппи. Входная дверь за ними поспешно захлопнулась, и они оба на мгновенье остановились на крыльце, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть и посмотреть на небо.

Это был очень насыщенный вечер. Который Стайлз определённо надолго запомнит. И среди этих нервов, смятения и сумасшествия, Стайлз был очень доволен тем, как всё обернулось, и задавался вопросом, считает ли Дерек так же. Он придвинулся ближе к Дереку, который смотрел в небо, между его бровями образовалась взволнованная морщинка, и Стайлз решил убрать поцелуем это хмурое выражение с его лица. Дерек не стал возражать против его метода и притянул Стайлза ещё ближе, обхватив руками за талию.

— Прости, что втянул тебя в неприятности, — пробормотал Стайлз, перебирая пальцами ловец снов и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дерека.

— Ничего страшного. Она всё равно наверняка опять забудет, что такое домашний арест, так что на меня это никак не повлияет, — фыркнул Дерек. — Просто я никогда не видел её такой злой.

Стайлз запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, недоверчиво глядя на Дерека.

— Это она злая была? Да мой отец в десять раз хуже! Не то чтобы ты когда-нибудь с ним встретишься.

— Нечестно. Ты познакомился с моими безумными родителями. А я познакомлюсь с твоим отцом.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Стайлз, вовсе этого не предвкушая. Если бы Дерек знал, что к чему, то тоже бы не ждал этого с нетерпением. — Но будь готов к жёсткому допросу и лёгкому обыску.

Дерек широко улыбнулся и наклонился для ещё одного поцелуя, хоть он и знал, что Стайлзу нужно сесть в машину и мчаться домой, чтобы успеть вернуться до комендантского часа. Он застонал, позволив себе раствориться в этом мгновенье ещё чуть дольше, прежде чем отстраниться. Дерек последовал за ним к джипу, чтобы попрощаться, и когда Стайлз сел в машину и завёл её, он постучал в окно, показывая Стайлзу, чтобы тот опустил стекло.

— Эй, если в понедельник я увижу тебя в коридоре и подойду, чтобы поприветствовать поцелуем, ты будешь не против? — спросил Дерек сквозь шум мотора.

Стайлз закатил глаза и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

— Нет. Я буду совершенно не против.

— Тебе не будет стыдно, если тебя увидят с тупым качком? — поднял бровь Дерек.

— Ну разве что чуть-чуть. Это ведь может серьёзно навредить моей репутации, знаешь ли, — поддразнил Стайлз. — А что насчёт тебя? Будет стыдно, если тебя увидят c ботаном и неудачником?

— Нет. Никогда, — сказал Дерек, затем прочистил горло, подготавливая свой строгий голос учителя. — Увидимся в понедельник, мистер Стилински. И не опаздывайте, иначе получите наказание как минимум на год.

***

Утро понедельника в школе ничем не отличалось от любого другого утра понедельника в школе, только теперь их большой секрет был раскрыт. Стайлз даже не мог выразить словами, как хорошо наконец-то иметь возможность целоваться с Дереком в коридорах, не беспокоясь о том, что их может кто-то увидеть. Какое-то время прятаться было весело, но Стайлз был более чем готов быть на виду.

Сначала всё кажется каким-то чужим. Когда Дерек попытался поцеловать Стайлза с утра на глазах у его друзей, Стайлз чуть было по старой привычке не оттолкнул его. Но к середине дня они достаточно освоились, чтобы прижаться к шкафчику Дерека, целуясь в переполненном коридоре с совершенно незаполненным разумом. Они могли не торопиться, двигаться медленно и неспешно, вместо того, чтобы лихорадочно целоваться украдкой. Какое же блаженство.

Однако у нового образа жизни был один недостаток. _Как им, чёрт возьми, остановиться?_ Раньше любой случайный незнакомец, проходящий мимо, был сигналом тревоги, чтобы поспешно отстраниться и разбежаться. Но им больше не нужно было беспокоиться об этом, так кто им скажет, что они не могут прислониться к шкафчику Дерека и целоваться весь день? Никто, вот кто.

— Стилински! Хейл! А ну-ка отлепились друг от друга! — заорал в мегафон тренер Финсток, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть и отпрыгнуть друг от друга.

Что ж, тренер Финсток всё-таки оказался полезен.

— Вы уж не переусердствуйте с этим! — снова крикнул в мегафон Финсток, когда они, взявшись за руки, пошли в класс. — Соблюдайте меры предосторожности! Мы же не хотим, чтобы Стилински залетел, верно?!

Нет, определённо. Они бы этого не хотели.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне кажется, форт Дерека выглядел примерно как-то так:  
> <https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ae/76/b5/ae76b57ef774ac51528da9664601c55b--adult-fort-awesome-forts.jpg>


End file.
